Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $5$ and the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the product of $-6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-7x + 5) = \color{orange}{-6(-7x+5)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(-7x+5)}$ $-6(-7x+5)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-7x+5)+3$.